1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a method for winding a soft-magnetic ribbon to form a self-contained magnetic core, and in particular to such a method wherein the ribbon is wrapped around a rotating winding arbor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A winding apparatus for ribbons used to form a magnetic core is described, for example, in German Patent 31 34 326. A method is disclosed therein which defines in detail the manner of controlling the tensile stress on the ribbon specifically for winding a rectangular magnetic core.